video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Superman is a character in Video Game All Star Island. He is introduced in Rainbow Road Rage. At the start, he couldn't fit into his go-cart, so he had to force himself in. He wanted to fly, but that would be cheating. He was placed 2nd, due to being blasted off of the road by King K. Rool. He would crash and slam into several characters with his go-cart and powers. At the first episode, he acts more calmer than usual, but after this first episode he acts very hyper at times, and wants to win. In A T-Serious Problem, He gets no luck finding the tokens, and gets infected with the T-Series Virus. Later, he breaks every bone in his body after hoverboarding as a zombie. Due to this, he had to be dragged to the elimination ceremony and literally had to skip Bearing the Sharp Turns. However, in Red Dead Debtors it's shown that his pinkies healed up, and says that he should stay out of the episode. However; Banjo gave him bone-growth steroids to fix his bones. It did work, but however it made him grow to 9 foot tall, and then quickly downgraded to 7 foot tall. Through out the episode he'd find loonies, He sold his cape, boots, and then underwear to his horse; however the underwear was worth nothing due to it having a crap stain in it. After, he sold Mario as his Doll Form to some women that used Mario as a sex doll for them. He also tried to sell Luigi in his Toy Form to Mario, but wouldn't accept. After, he selled him to Mario for free, and just ignored Luigi. He doesn't have a big role in A Crock and an Ice Place other than finding convenient statues. All of which weren't real. 4 Idiots and a Horse can not be done yet. He doesn't have a big role either in See Sectoring Plants in which him, Ryu Hayabusa, Mario, Falco, Kirby, and King K. Rool exploded some sectors. He barely appears in F-ZERO Skill, All Luck He doesn't appear until the end of Kirby's Death Land where he wanted an elimination badly.. which leaded him to be eliminated. He freaked out over this and locked himself inside the vent inside the Confessional. Superman was stuck in there for a few days until finally being thrown out by Banjo. Although he was eliminated, he makes a cameo in Cardiac Failure & Carpets questioning how he got to the elimination ceremony. He hosts the first half of Acidic Anklebreaking Antics, trying to make it as a race at first in the game M&M's The Lost Formulas but due to how repetitive it was he decided to make it a platforming level in the game and the level is twice as long, and you have to collect as much as M&M's as you can to the end except you can't eat it until the end, but not everybody would do it; Instead he made it a challenge where you can do anything you want and it has to be cool. The person who does the least coolest things at first was meant to be a slap on the arm, but then it was changed to a punch on the arm. At the end nobody got a punch. A weirdo pretended to be Superman in 3 Trials, 3 Lives, 3 Deaths and claimed that he'll go back to hiding in the vent. Category:2000's Category:Male characters